


Some Truths

by MarquesitaM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Other, andy is angry, she’s a Black after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquesitaM/pseuds/MarquesitaM
Summary: When Dumbledore makes an accusation, Andromeda is more than angry.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks & Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	Some Truths

\- Your daughter knows an impressive amount of Dark Arts for someone so young, Andromeda. Would you care to explain? - Dumbledore asked in a gentle voice, but everyone in the meeting heard the accusation and Moody shared a look with Snape, knowing this wasn’t going to end well. - It’s only a question, no need to be harsh with words.  
\- Well, you’re clearly making an accusation here and I don’t take them kindly, Dumbledore. Of course she knows Dark Magic! She’s half Black! I taught her everything that I learned!   
\- I don’t think it’s wise to teach something like that to the young ones, they could harm others. What if Tonks harmed someone?  
\- I have to disagree. - Andromeda's voice was full of venom. - You see, I have a dangerous sister that promised me she would ruin my life in the moment I decided to leave the Black family to marry my muggle-born love, there’s no way in hell I would let Nymphadora unprotected from Bellatrix! And she’s already of age.  
\- Yes, but she wasn’t when you taught her.  
\- And why the sudden interest on this? You should’ve worried about the Dark Arts long ago, Dumbledore! You knew what was happening at Hogwarts, you knew that some students were death eaters and you didn’t do anything to stop this! You knew my little cousin was brainwashed into one of them and you did NOTHING to stop this, even though you had the power to do so! - Andromeda was screaming rather than speaking and even Snape seemed to stunned to say anything. - You think you’re to noble to use Dark Magic but I think otherwise, I think you like people doing the dirty work for you. Voldemort killed a girl inside the school while he was only a student and you could’ve used leglimens on him to prove your theory, but no, you didn’t. You waited him become powerful enough to kill a lot of people and then you decided to act. And Sirius, you’ve could saved him from Azkaban by using leglimens and proving to them that he was innocent, but you did NOTHING! You’re a COWARD! That’s what you are! So don’t you dare lecture me regarding my child because I’ve done everything in my power to protect her, while you are and always have been incapable of protecting your own students! Hogwarts doesn’t have only Gryffindors, Dumbledore! You never cared about Slytherins childhoods, always ready to judge us, but never caring to know what we went through to be that way! Have you ever cared about Regulus? Have you ever cared about those who weren’t Gryffindors?! Did you punish McMillian when he tried to harass Narcissa or was it all okay because he was red and gold?! I don’t even need to ask about the Marauders, right?   
Everyone was silent and looking at the scene in awe, no one had ever seen the beautiful brunette in such state of anger.  
\- Andromeda, you need to calm down. - Moody said while getting closer to her and patting her shoulder, but she brushed it off with force.  
\- No, I don’t. I need to say things that no one has the balls to say, that’s what I need! - She pointed a finger in Dumbledore's chest and got face to face with the Headmaster, who was too shocked with her behavior to even blink. - You don’t know a single thing about being a Slytherin, you think your Gryffindors are amazing people who can do no wrong, but you seem to forget that Pettigrew was one of them. You seem to forget that Rakepick was one of them! You’re the one to blame for a lot of things that happened, Dumbledore! You shouldn’t make such difference between the houses. It build a bridge between us and not only inside the school, as you can clearly see. Now, do excuse me, because I lost my cousin and my daughter is in St. Mungos.   
She grabbed Ted by the hand and made her way to the door of Dumbledore's office, but turned around again and looked directly into his bright blue eyes.  
\- If I were you, I would keep an eye on Draco Malfoy instead of only caring about Harry Potter and his friends. Being born into the tourjours pur world can kill a child. Oh, and you should thank me, really, because had anything irreversible happened to my child while she was in Hogwarts owing it to the fact of your lack of judgment, I would’ve killed you without any remorse.  
With that she slammed the door shut and left the others there. She had problems to worry about and Albus Dumbledore idiotic sense of right and wrong could wait until her little girl was well and healthy again.


End file.
